


第二章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第二章

“我不要！我不要！我要爸爸！我要爸爸！”小妍哭着闹着要找爸爸。小妍会突然找文星伊的起因是因为最近被辉人逼得太紧了，原本已经上了钢琴班，游泳班，画画班现在还要上插花班和舞蹈班，这让年纪小小的小妍吃不消，原本她现在应该是在享受童年的时光却把时间都花在课外班上了。另外一个原因是因为她在学校的时候也常常听见同学们在班上炫耀自己的爸爸带他们去哪里玩还是买了什么新玩具给他们的时候，自己都会觉得伤心因为自己好像有一段时间没见到爸爸了，也开始想念爸爸了。

“我不管！你就是要听我的话去上我帮你安排好的班！”不管小妍如何地反对和大哭大闹，就是改变不了辉人要把她送去学习的事实。一方面是因为在孩子的教育方面她都阻止文星伊插手然后自己也感到疲累了。毕竟一个家是需要两个人一起互相扶持才能长久的。

而小仓鼠那边也是遭遇的相同的事情，虽然他不需要上那么多课外班但是却被容仙下了命令他的成绩一定要在九十分以上，不然就需要接受体罚。这也让小仓鼠也承受了他年纪不应该承受的压力。

虽然容仙和辉人的举动都是为了孩子好但是这也在无形中让孩子倍感压力，想问一句有哪个父母不望子成龙，望女成凤？

其实辉人听见小妍那么一闹，也正击中自己内心深处一直在逃避的事实，就是她想念文星伊了。毕竟之前都是文星伊主动找她们和解和闹着她们，突然有一天开始不闹了然而觉得好不习惯呢。所以她下定决心不想让这段来得不易的感情说断就断。

X

“星~你几时可以把工作完成啊~我好饿哦~”裴珠泫坐在文星伊办公桌的对面向他撒娇，已经到了饭点但文星伊并还没处理好手头上的事情，所以只能委屈裴珠泫饿着肚子等待文星伊把工作完成再带自己去吃午餐。

“好了啦，亲爱的，再等我一下下就可以咯。”说完文星伊还对裴珠泫帅气地单挑眉，让她更加陷入文星伊这个陷阱。

正当文星伊忙着办公而裴珠泫忙着盯着文星伊的帅颜，办公室的门被打开了，而正忙着处理文件的文星伊并没发现。

“你是谁啊？”这句话让文星伊抬起了头，害文星伊吓了一大跳。

“辉人？”此时的文星伊可以说是惊吓大过于惊喜，而跟在辉人后面的秀晶也跟着紧张，幸好他们并没有发生什么亲密的举动，不然自己又要帮他收拾烂摊子了。文星伊用眼神让秀晶出去剩下的他会自己解决。

“星~看你还在处理文件一定又还没吃午餐了吧？我煮了你最爱吃的泡菜炒饭呢！一起来吃吧！”辉人说着就把便当走到文星伊的身旁，而文星伊就用着尴尬的眼神看着裴珠泫。

“还有星~她是谁啊？”裴珠泫看着一脸可爱还有点像狗狗的辉人也略显尴尬。

“她是我近期合作公司的代表，裴珠泫。”为了表示友好辉人还主动伸出手想要跟她握手。

“还有星~现在都午饭时间了我想裴小姐也饿了吧!你怎么还不让人家去吃午餐啊！虽然工作要紧但是你也不能拉着人家裴小姐不放啊！”

“哈哈，你看我这记性到饭点都忘了，还请裴小姐先去用午餐吧，等过后裴小姐有时间了我们再讨论详情吧！”文星伊用着他那该死的微笑对着裴珠泫还跟她握手表示很遗憾只能等到下次才能讨论了。

“不好意思，裴小姐。我们家星伊就是这样还希望您多多包涵，下次我会让他多多注意了，不打扰你的休息时间。”

“没事，反正我还不饿，既然文夫人已经带了便当和星伊一起享用那我就先离开了，不打扰你们了，再见。”裴珠泫尽量让自己看起来并不那么失望地离开了，在离开之前还看见文星伊推开所有的文件，把辉人带来的便当放在桌上享用还让辉人坐在他的腿上一起享用午餐，又想起辉人的那句话我家星伊，而这也是她永远无法改变的事实，看得她好不妒忌。

“星~对不起”辉人抱着文星伊地脖子弱弱地说着。

“怎么了吗？是发生了什么事吗？”

“对不起，是我之前太不顾你的感受的，所以你才会选择用工作来麻痹自己不想回家面对我们的。”辉人说着说着就哭了起来。

“哎哟我的小宝贝辉人，怎么那么爱哭啊？我一直都没怪你们，只是我不懂要怎么面对你们罢了。”

“那你可以回家了吗？我们都好想你哦~小妍也一直吵着要找你了~只要你回去我不会再用以前的态度对你了，你要什么我都答应你！你要我改什么我都会改的！” 辉人低着头拉着文星伊的衬衫说着。

“不好！”文星伊这话把辉人吓得又要大哭起来了。

“因为我爱你是因为你是辉人而不是一个为我改变的人，所以你只要做回辉人就行了！”

“讨厌！说话都不好好说害我差点又想哭了！坏星伊！全世界最坏的文星伊！”

“我就是那么坏，所以你还爱我吗？”

“不想理你了大坏蛋！”说着这话的辉人身体却诚实地抱着了文星伊，还悄悄在文星伊的耳边说了句“我爱你~大坏蛋~”

其实文星伊并没有不爱辉人和容仙了，只是他们都太爱对方了所以才会造成伤害。但现在辉人都主动到公司去向文星伊示弱，他想他和容仙的问题也很快能解决吧。


End file.
